kleptocatopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mini-Games
The Mini-Games within KleptoCats become available only while a KleptoCat is sent out. Tapping the icon at the bottom right corner of the screen opens a different game depending on the Room you are in, whereupon a grey translucent overlay covers the Room screen, and the game will begin. Points scored in these mini-games are counted by cat paw-prints, and earn the player Coins, and occasionally Gems. The mini-games can be exited at any time by tapping on the exit icon at the bottom right hand corner of the screen. The game will end automatically once your cat has returned. Room 1 - Bubble Pop The mini-game in Room 1 is played by tapping on bubbles that appear randomly, one at a time, on most of the screen. In this mini-game, there are two varieties of bubbles - the paw variety, which contain a single black paw and increase the counter, as well as the Coin variety which will also give you a Coin. There is a counter in the upper left hand corner of the screen which increases when the paw variety of bubble is tapped. For every ten paw bubbles tapped, one Coin is earned. Room 2 - Feed the Floating Cloud Cat The mini-game in Room 2 involves precisely tapping on various foods, Coins, and rarely Gems, that float by at the top of the screen to drop them and feed a pudgy cat floating on a cloud that moves back and forth across the bottom of the screen. Each food item has a different value scored in paw-print points similarly to the Bubble Pop game in Room 1. When 10 paw points are earned by feeding the floating cat, one Coin is earned. When a food item is successfully dropped into the cat's mouth by tapping on it, the cat will eat it, and paw points will be earned; if, however, you tap on a food item and it misses the cat, the food will fall off-screen, and no paw points will be earned. There is a paw-print point counter in the upper left hand corner of the screen that displays the current amount of points earned by dropping food into the cat's mouth. Additionally, dropping a Coin into the cat's mouth will earn you 1 Coin, and dropping a Gem into the cat's mouth will earn you 1 Gem. Types of Food and Paw Point Value Room 3 - Fish Grab The mini-game in Room 3 involves snagging various types of fish and aquatic creatures out of water to earn paw-print points. The bottom half of the screen fills up with water, and resembles a fish tank or aquarium. When the screen is tapped, a humorously long cat paw will extend down from the top of the screen to grab the fish that swim by in the water. Once a fish is grabbed by the cat's paw, it will be quickly snagged out of the water, and points will be earned depending on the type of fish that is caught. Different types of fish earn different amounts of points. The largest fish are usually worth the most paw-print points. When 10 paw points are earned by grabbing fish out of the water, one Coin is earned. There is a paw-print point counter in the upper left hand corner of the screen that displays the current amount of points earned by grabbing fish. Occasionally, a Gem-Fish will swim by, and if caught, it will earn the player one Gem. Types of Fish and Paw Point Value Room 4 - Guinea Pig Battle The mini-game in Room 4 is a reference to the lore of the Cats vs Guinea Pigs war (shown in the portrait in Room 3, and also in the KleptoCats web comic). The game involves a cat knight clad in an armored helmet, wielding a large fish as if it were a sword, standing on a battlefield on the lower left hand side of the screen in preparation to defeat an army of oncoming guinea pig warriors. You play as the cat knight, and must ward off the opposing army of guinea pig warriors, all of which are wielding lollipops as "weapons". The guinea pig warriors march steadily toward the cat knight, moving continuously across the screen from the lower right hand side of the battlefield, and as they approach the cat, you must tap a fish icon in a coloured star shape above the battlefield in order to swing the fish like a sword and swat the guinea pigs away as they approach. The fish sword strike icon changes position each time you tap it. Each guinea pig is carrying a different type of lollipop, and paw-print points are earned based on the type of guinea pig warrior you swat away. Some guinea pigs, when struck, are worth more paw-print points more than others, and you can hit multiple guinea pigs at once if they are within the range of your fish sword's strike. If you fail to strike a guinea pig as it approaches, it will simply pass by the cat knight without harming him, and the game will continue. When 10 paw points are earned by swatting away the guinea pigs, one Coin is earned. There is a paw-print point counter in the upper left hand corner of the screen that displays the current amount of points earned by striking away different types of guinea pigs. Types of Guinea Pigs and Paw Point Value Room 5- Hit the guinea pigs This minigame involves hitting several types of guinea pigs which create holes on the board before emerging. Each guinea pig will emerge from the board for about 3 seconds before disappearing into its hole and will have stars above its head after being hit.